Glitter and Innocence
by taystwin-14
Summary: Nickelodeon star James Maslow meets Adam Lambert in a club.


"James, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Logie, _come on_. You're starting to act more and more like your character every day."

Logan huffed and crossed his arms, and James was sure that he was glaring at him in the dark. "I just don't think it's wise to go to a very public gay club. What if someone sees us?"

James chuckled and turned left on the dark street. "Well then, you and Kendall won't have to worry about telling everyone you're together, and we'll have some pretty happy fans." He glanced at his friend. "Listen, I promise we'll only stay for an hour, alright? Then you can drive me home-"

"Me? Why do I have to be the responsible one?"

"-and you can go cuddle with Kendall, ok?"

"We do not cuddle," Logan muttered grumpily, but he didn't protest to James' proposition, which he took as a good sign. He sighed happily. Tonight was going to be amazing, he just knew it.

The place was packed when they walked in. James hadn't been to very many gay clubs since turning 21 a few months ago, but this one was already topping his list of favorites. The music was pumping and the bodies on the dance floor, sweaty and sensual and smelling of cheap alcohol and sex swayed to the beat. He felt a thrill just watching them.

"I'm getting a drink and going to dance," he told Logan, who had slid into a booth in the corner. He already had his phone out, probably to text Kendall.

"Whatever," Logan said, waving him away. He had already disconnected himself from the atmosphere of the club, more interested in what was on his screen than around him. "Just don't get too drunk and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which is everything."

"Oh, shut up and go dance. And be back in an hour!"

"Yeah yeah." James turned and weaved his way through the gyrating bodies to the bar, where a small man in a see-through tank and tight jeans was serving drinks. "What'll it be, honey?"

"Jaggerbomb," he said, sitting down on one of the stools and glancing around. He'd never felt so enthralled before. The club just gave off a vibe that James liked, and he knew that if tonight went well he'd be coming back again.

He didn't know what he was looking for tonight. A boyfriend? Maybe. He and Carlos were on again off again at best. He loved the Latino boy, and he knew he loved him back, but he didn't really think they had a lot going for them. Carlos deserved better than what James could give him.

Or maybe he just wanted a good fuck. James hadn't gotten laid in months. Just watching everyone around him grope each other was enough to make the bulge his tight jeans was suppressing noticeable, but he knew he would never hear the end of it if Logan didn't get home on time because James was in the bathroom with some guy doing who knows what. Plus, he wasn't _that_ desperate. At least he didn't think he was…

"There you go pretty boy," the bartender said, setting his glass down beside him. The ice clinked against the side as James took a drink, wiping the moisture from the condensation from his hands onto his pants, looking around at everyone dancing, tapping his foot to the beat and humming along. He had just gotten out his phone to text Logan a _this is fun isn't it logie ;)_ when a dangerous-sounding voice whispered in his ear, "Aren't you a little young to be here?" and he jumped, flailing a little and dropping his phone on the surface in front of him.

James spun around on his stool, and there, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. His raven hair sparkled with glitter, his eyes, a clear crystal blue, were dark and smoky and sultry with makeup, and his face expressed something similar to lust. "Excuse me?"

"You're from that show. Big Time Rush," dark eyes said, and he shivered with delight as the man leaned closer and his breath tickled the nape of his neck. "Should you be here without your mommy and daddy?"

"I'm old enough to be here."

"Really." The stranger sipped the drink the bartender slid over to him, teasing the small straw in his teeth and smiling.

"Yes." He straightened up to his full six feet one inches and hoped the beautiful man didn't catch the tremor in his voice. He was tall and strong and literally _glistening_ with sweat and dominance. He was dressed in dark leather jeans and big boots and a vest that was buttoned just once down by his waist. A leather whip was attached to a belt loop, and James suddenly felt the heat in the room go up a notch. _Fuck_.

Tall dark and handsome snorted into his drink and looked him over once with an appraising eye. "Alright honey. That's enough male dominance for one night. Why don't you find your way back to wherever you came from before you hurt yourself." He smirked, showing his tongue and two rows of pearly whites. _Look away, look away_, James thought, but for some reason he couldn't. The man next to him was stunning, and every intention of leaving drunk and unfucked with Logan in forty minutes was suddenly gone.

"Let's dance," he said suddenly, before he could take it back, before his nerves got the absolute best of him, and the man seemed surprised at his outburst.

"With you?"

"Why not? What have you got to lose?" With every passing second James could feel the alcohol working its magic, coursing through his veins so that it felt like he could do anything, including making out with this mysterious guy next to him.

"Listen, James Maslow, you're cute and all, but I don't really go for guys like you."

"Guys like me? You don't even know me."

"And you don't even know my name." He was dangerously close to James' face again, and fingers, strong fingers were working their way up his leg. "You don't know what I could do to you." A pinch on the inside of his thigh made James yelp. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well-"he took in a shaky breath, fought to keep control "-let me _get_ to know you then. Would that make you feel better?"

"The name's Adam Lambert," he whispered in his ear, so soft that James had to lean in to him to hear, which he was sure Adam enjoyed immensely," and it's nice to meet you. Let's go dance, since you're so eager to do so." And before James knew it they were on their way to dance floor, hands linked together. He knew who Adam Lambert was – who didn't? – but knowing he was about to be rubbing crotches with the most wanted gay man in America didn't really phase him all that badly. Maybe it was the alcohol taking effect, but he wasn't really feeling anything right now but absolute rapture.

They reached the center and then Adam was pressed against him, moving his body to the beat of the music, and it was all James could do to follow along. He might have been mesmerized but if there was one thing James Maslow knew how to do it was dance and dance well.

The hands that had teased his leg were now running through his hair, and James looked up through hazy, half lidded eyes at Adam, who smiled. "You're so fucking pretty," he said, leaning down and sucking on his neck. "You know you're pretty too, don't you? You're such a fucking tease."

James leaned into the touch; it was electrifying. "I'm a tease?" he said. "I've seen videos of you on tour, Adam. Molesting your bassist on stage? Wearing those lace up pants? Fuck, everyone wants you but they know they'll never have you."

"You've seen videos, have you?"

"The internet's a small place. Some of my fans are also some of your fans, it seems."

"Is that so? Well, I can only imagine how excited they would be if they saw us here."

The song they were dancing to ended and another one quickly took its place, this one more upbeat and pulsing with life than the last. Adam's eyes sparkled with delight and placed his hands on James' hips, moving them with the beat and pulling them closer together.

"_I'm here for your entertainment_," Adam sang into his ear, and James licked his lips. "_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_" Something burned in the pit of his stomach. Lust? Guts? Confidence? "Depends on what you're capable of."

"Baby," Adam growled fiercely, "you don't want to see what I'm capable of." His voice was low and dark and dangerous and James wanted nothing more than to lose himself in it. He found himself inching as close as he could to the pop star until there was hardly any space between them and their breaths were mixing, Adam's smelling of vodka and mint. Keeping his eyes on his he slowly placed his lips on the strong jaw, sucking and biting and nipping. James couldn't remember the last time he had been this intimate with a boy (and no offense to Carlos, but he wasn't really up for much other than kissing), and had felt this kind of connection.

His hands brushed up against his chest, exploring the body in front of him and tasting the chapped lips a few inches away. And Adam let him explore. He didn't seem to mind when James' hands slipped inside the vest or when his teeth pulled at his lower lip. "So fucking cute," he whispered, and the lights flashed and the music thumped around them for what could have been five songs or twelve before both of them, hot and sweaty and panting, fumbled towards the back of the club.

In his haze James caught a sight of Logan as they passed by the booths, sipping what was probably a coke and still texting. He knew he was going to be so pissed at him later, but he wasn't going to be bothered by it now.

A few seconds later James found himself in a small dingy back room. Boxes were stacked in the corner, and against the back wall sat a tattered red couch. He shivered. The window above was open, and a chilly late night breeze was wafting through.

The lock on the door clicked into place and then Adam was all over him, his mouth attacking every inch of bare skin there was to see and his fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt. James wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and sucked on his bare shoulders, pulling at the soft dark hair and licking the freckles that dotted them like stars in the night sky. Eventually James' shirt was off and in tatters on the floor and Adam's vest hung limply around his waist, still buttoned just once. They paused for a moment for breath, and then James' jeans were whisked down to his ankles. He kicked them and his boxers off and whined into Adam's mouth as a hand reached down and wrapped around his cock.

"Are you going to be a little slut for me?" Adam said, practically dragging him to the couch and straddling his hips. The hand that stroked his dick was gone, and James moaned pitifully. Adam just laughed. "Yep. That's what I thought."

"Please," he whimpered, thrusting his hips to meet the ones above him, mouth gaping. He needed to be touched. He needed those hands on his body soon or he was going to go crazy. He needed…_Oh_. James made a noise of pleasure as fingers entered him, cold fingers, stretching and scissoring him – one, two, three of them, and he twisted, wanting more.

"Easy, tiger" Adam said softly, spreading the tan legs beneath him. His hands felt the silky skin as he positioned his tip up against James, one going up to stroke the cock that was leaking pre-cum. He entered slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy any more than was necessary, and stopped when a cry erupted from the bottom's throat. "James, you ok?"

"Oh my God," James whispered. "Keep going, _please_." He had never felt so full in his entire life, and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. His hands fisted in the frayed couch, barely nodding when Adam told him to speak up if things got to uncomfortable and biting back a scream as he pushed the rest of the way in and began rocking back and forth, his fingertips digging into the soft skin of James' hips. He was a natural, of course. James hadn't expected anything less. With every movement his tip brushed against his prostate and his vision exploded in a haze of white every time.

"More," he whispered frantically. "Harder. _Faster_. Come on, Lambert. I'm off tomorrow. Walking is the least of my worries."

Adam raised his eyebrows and his breath ghosted over a nipple, pulling out far enough to leave James begging and then slamming back in unexpectedly. The tan boy screamed with pleasure, eyes bulging and hands gripping whatever they could. Adam did it again and again and again, enjoying the sound of his name and the pleas that came with it, and James – James was in ecstasy. His senses were exploding, and a few harsh thrusts later he came with a scream, Adam close behind, and they lay panting together, foreheads resting and their lips meeting softly.

"Wow," James croaked a few minutes later after he was able to catch his breath again.

"Wow?" Adam laughed. "I was hoping for amazing, but wow is good too." He pulled out and caught the swollen lips with his own, smiling when James did nothing more than moan happily. "You alright?"

"Never been better." A smile. "Although I think you broke me. _Fuck_."

"Well, you did tell me you could handle whatever I could do…"

James laughed. "True," he said, and sat up, wincing at the stiffness in his hips as Adam ran a washcloth under the water and brought it over to him. His skin was dotted with busies from where fingers had dug in and his ass was sore. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have to work tomorrow.

The cool cloth felt good on his skin. Adam's fingers were gentle, trailing alone his hips and his chest as he cleaned him off. Once he was done he grabbed his jeans and boxers and shirt, using the mirror in the far corner to check his reflection – cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, lips swollen, and a very noticeable bruise on his collarbone….even a complete idiot could tell he'd just had sex, but oh well. He wasn't all that ashamed.

When James turned around Adam was fully clothed and seated on the couch. "You ready to go dance some more?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to take it easy for a while," he said with a grimace, and Adam laughed. "That's probably best." He grabbed his hand and led him to the door, opening it and shutting off the light before they made their way back to the bar. The dance floor was still pulsing with life and the temperature had skyrocketed in the half hour or so they had been gone.

When they got to the bar Adam sat him down on a stool gently and got him a refill, then laced their fingers together and turned to face him. "Promise me one thing," he said.

"What?"

"Next time you come here, don't be _that_ forward to every guy who whispers pretty things in your ear, alright? Not all of them are as nice as me."

"I promise. I'll only be forward if it's you again."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

James smirked and leaned back against the table, sighing happily as Adam's fingers rubbed at a spot on his neck. He was warm and happy and sleepy and drunk and he kind of just wanted to lean his head on Adam's chest and fall asleep just for a few minutes….

"James! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Suddenly, Logan's voice coming from a distance, far away but close enough for him to hear even with the music, snapped him out of his haze and he jumped up from the stool quickly, wincing at the sharp pain in his ass. Logan was pushing his way through the crowd, phone in hand, and when he reached James he gave him a look. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, um." He glanced at Adam, who had turned towards the bar and had his head down, sipping his drink. "Around."

"Around?"

"Yeah. You know. Around."

"Oh. Well, are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah. Just…wait a minute, ok?" He fished the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Logan. "Go start the car. I'll be out."

Logan nodded. "Five minutes," he said, and James watched him disappear again before turning to find Adam smiling at him. He reached out and hooked a finger in his belt loop, pulling him closer. Two fingers pushed something into his pocket. "So."

"So."

"Your friend seems nice."

"Yeah. That's Logan."

"Kind of uptight."

"Yeah." James smirked. "He….probably isn't going to be too happy if he finds out about you and me."

"Well then." Adam kissed him softly. "You better not keep him waiting or he's going to come back and see us."

"Does it look like I care?" he whispered into his mouth. "He just misses his boyfriend. Swear to God, if they're apart for more than five minutes it's like the end of the goddamn world."

A laugh. "So you're making him wait even longer?"

"It'll be good for them both. They can last without each other for a little longer." James settled himself on Adam's lap and leaned his head against his shoulder, sighing happily when arms went around him. They sat in easy silence for a few minutes before James' phone vibrated, and he moaned.

It was Logan, of course. James really didn't want to leave, but if he didn't, he'd never hear the end of it.

"I gotta go," he pouted, and Adam laughed, brushing a finger over his protruding lip. "Hey now, no sulking. You're a big boy."He grabbed James' coat and slung it over his shoulders. "It was nice meeting you, James Maslow."

James smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Adam Lambert. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Adam leaned forward and kissed his lips one last time before propelling him forward with a gentle shove. "Now go, be a good Nickelodeon boy. Make me proud."

James eventually found his way to the car after spending five minutes trying to remember where Logan had parked and five minutes trying to get there. The buzz of sex had begun to wear off and the alcohol was beginning to take effect, and when he finally saw Logan leaning against the car, arms crossed and lips set in a firm thin line, he was grateful. He really just wanted to go home.

"Hey Logie," he said, waving. "Ready to go home?"

Logan glared at him and caught his arm as he stumbled forward. "I've been ready to go home for over an hour, James. But hey, thanks for asking." He stood him up straight, holding on to both his arms so he didn't topple over. "Where were you all night? One minute you were dancing with that guy and the next you were gone."

"I told you. I was busy."

"Oh my God. You had sex, didn't you? JAMES! I can't believe you! Did you even know him? What if he had an STD? You could be harboring all sorts of nasty stuff right now! And you're completely wasted. And he could have killed you if he wanted to!"

"Calm _down_, Logie. Your blood pressure is probably through the roof right now." James squirmed out of his grip and made his way to the other side of the car.

"Calm down?" Logan shrieked, unlocking the doors and getting in. "James, what if he was a serial killer? He could have raped you and then killed you and hidden your body somewhere and-"

"But he wasn't and he didn't," James singsonged.

"But he could have." Logan started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, and it was silent for a few minutes before James spoke again. "So what did you do all night, Mr. Safe and Responsible?"

"_I_ was talking to Kendall and planning our date next week," he said, almost proudly. "You know, you're lucky that we're not shooting tomorrow. You're going to be miserable."

"Tell me about it. My ass is on fire…"

"JAMES! I wish not to know about the state of your ass, thank you very much!"

"Yes you dooo," he teased, laughing when Logan shot him a death glare. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry. I know it was dangerous but I'm here, and I'm very much alive, and I had fun tonight, and you had fun tonight-"

"That's a lie and you know it, James. This is the last time I let you drag me anywhere."

"-and that's all that matters." He patted his hand fondly and shifted in his seat. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we get to your apartment, ok?"

"My apartment? Who says I'm letting you stay the night?"

"Well, unless you want me to walk home…"

"Fine. But I should just let you sleep in the car."

"You wouldn't. You love me too much."

"Yeah, ok."

They lapsed into silence again and James sighed happily as he leaned his head against the window, feeling warm and happy and sated. He shifted a bit to get comfy, putting his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes, but seconds later he opened them again, frowning when he felt a slip of paper between his fingers. He sat up, unfolding it and turning on the overhead light, ignoring Logan when he protested.

"Dude! If I crash, this is your fault."

"Just shut up for a minute, Logan." The paper was blue, and on it was written a name and number in scrawly handwriting. _Call me if you ever want to go to a real party, pretty boy _, it said, and he smirked, leaning back again and shutting off the light. His eyes slipped closed as the car hummed beneath him and he drifted off to sleep, and when he dreamed, he dreamed of glitter.


End file.
